Talk:Ezreal/@comment-92.250.91.235-20120621134141/@comment-5151680-20120627015940
She does AP Ezreal's job in mid much MUCH better. Her recent nerfs were proof positive of that. Nevermind that she fits onto far more teams. '' Her recent nerfs were buffs. She farms better because of her Q, but her overall damage output is lower than Ezreals. Yes, she does fit onto more teams because her CC fits into the meta. ''Anivia's early burst damage is extremely high; among the highest in the game. A stun followed by a guaranteed double-damage nuke. AP Ezreal's benefit over her is consistency, and it isn't by much given what I've seen popping out of the meta as of late. '' Her early burst consists of the most easily dodged skillshot in the game, and a point-click spell that is useless if her skillshot misses. ''Late game, Anivia's damage and area control trump AP Ezreal's, since the game is going to be won or lost based on one or two really nasty teamfights. '' Her damage is higher if she can keep the enemy team in her ult, which is highly unlikely. The three nice ethings about her are her wall, her passive, and the fact that her Q is easy to land in team fights because nobody pays attention to it. Ezreal will do more damage than anivia if the enemy team is smart enough to avoid her ult, and not get trapped into corners by her wall. Her poke is much better, being spot-targetted. Her farming powers are incredible; blows AP Ezreal out of the water. Her sustained damage in teamfights is great. Cassie will always be better than AP Ezreal in mid in general. She just does his job better on non-poking teams. Spot targeted is better, yes. But he far outranges her, and his poking hits much harder than hers. Her farming is better than his, yes, and her sustained damage in team fights is far better than his, and her ult can change teamfights. She is AP hypercarry who excels in team fights. ''Ziggs is much better in mid, with bouncing bombs and his auto-attack being better for both harass and farm. He ruins positioning-based champs with his Area-control. He isn't as good as Cassie (few are) but I cannot fathom any reason to take AP Ezreal except as a hate pick against especially AS-heavy teams. '' Again, yes, his farm is slightly better for obvious reasons. Ziggs has more CC, and better area denial. But again, AP ezreal out damages him in burst, sustained and usually poking. ''The positioning you just described (assuming you meant W, Essence Flux, and NOT arcane shift) would require incredible coincidence; far too much to be reliable. Hitting no less than FIVE TARGETS PER CAST. You'd be lucky to hit 3 with his narrow linear shot; long range be damned! I meant E the for the first mention, and W for the second. Sorry for the typo. What I meant to say is if you are not using his E, which is his innate blink ability, to get advantageous positioning in team fights, then you are using the ability wrong. Getting good positioning using his E is not coincididence, and is quite reliable. It is actually quite easy to hit 3 enemies and 2 allies with his W in one cast. ''Four enemies with R? Keep dreaming. Most teamfights break up into elements that together are too wide for that. That shit might with Bots and level 20 pubbers, but NOT half-decent ranked teams. '' ''Your best bet of hitting that many enemies with Barrage is at Nashor or dragon. '' Again, if you use your E correctly, it is pretty easy to hit 3-4 enemies with his R. Maybe not against tournament grade players, but against mid-elo it is quite easy. All the mages I've described above, I'm not assuming that they hit all possible targets, because that just doesn't happen in practice. That's why even with your theory-math assuming maximum potential, I still put Underplayed champs like Ziggs above AP Ezreal in mid; because they are more consistent and fit onto more teams. The sole reason they fit onto more teams is because all of the onces you mentioned have far more CC than ezreal does, with the exception of Ahri, who has about the same amount. In the current meta, AP mids are expected to bring lots of CC, so that they remain viable lategame, when their damage falls off. Thus, in the current meta, AP ezreal doesn't fit his expected role all too well, and he usually would end up being just a damage dealer, which is what is expected of an AD carry. There are occasions though, on well coordinated teams, or against heavy AS teams where AP ezreal fits perfectly into the AP mid slot, and on those teams, he shines especially bright.